King of fighters arc
This is created by the guy who made Nobody's fanfic: 2 Chapter 6 Bultra and Appele were slow! They just wanted to walk and talk about 'the dragon balls' but I wanted to head out and go to the tournament! Dad told me that two of my grandparents, goku and Goten, were in this tournament! I want to be in this the most however, because dad wasn't in it, and I wanted to tell him the story! Even mom would be shocked to hear, that I'm the world champion! Then that master who wants to train me would be impressed by me! Then again... This is the world tournament... And there might be tons of people who are like Bultra... And some even stronger! I better be prepared, maybe... "When is the tournament!?" Appele looked up, and then said "At this pace... We should be there in 1 day,the start of the tournament any ways." I started to worry, at this pace, I would have to time to train, and then I found out a way to train while getting there. I looked at Appele and said "Do you have any rope?" "Sure." She opened a backpack (She carried it around) and gave me 5 yards of rope, I grabbed it, and tied it around a huge rock and tied myself, after a big distance. I started to walk, and soon pulled the rock. After a while, I untied it, and tied it around something twice it's size and weight, and walked again. This time with more difficulty, and thus, more training. I looked back the others and Bultra and Appele were looking at me in a strange way. Maybe they think that this is my max. I started to untie it... ~ First he asks me for when we get there, then he asks for rope, then he ties himself, then again, and now he is tying himself around a Gigantic rock, or a very small mountain. Either way why did he do it? I started to look at Bultra when I saw him grabbing rope from my backpack, and tying it around a rock of the same size of Goars. Sayian boys are so... No wait... I've seen sayian women do this before. ~ I... Can't...lose...to....goar! God, this thing is a...little heavy! It doesn't help, that to catch up, I'm running at full speed. But this kid, I know, can't do the same thing without injuring himself, but I was surprised, he started to run as well, what was in this kids head? ~ I...have...to...hurry... This...guy was good, but If I don't hurry, this guy will beat me! I have to train, so I can beat him! ~ Damn those guys! Making me have to run, I wanted to walk before we get to that tournament! I don't even stand a chance again any person In the tournament! But, he wants me to be in it! But, hell... They are helping me... But they better win or else! 8 hours later Oh... Dear...Kami...we...got...here. We're...in the...city... But... We shouldn't even be here in 20 hours. But these two... We're still training... Now... They are doing push-ups with one Arm. Why did these two... Have to train like this. There was a bunch of people gathering around, probably thinks these two will be in the tournament. I was strating to walk away when I heard some old man say something to me "You know those two?" "Y...yeah... Why?" "Oh, it's just I'm a good friend to a relative to one of them." "Oh... Who...are you?" He started to rub my ass, and said "A master! Heh heh!" I smacked him over the head. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Fiction where GT is not cannon Category:Nobody700